Arrepentimiento
by AISHITERU-SHUICHI
Summary: Basada en un hecho real... de ahi surgio la idea... espero que les guste es algo triste... leanlo no se van a arrepentir como dice el titulo :p


Todo es mi culpa, escuche tus lamentos, pero no hice nada por ayudarte

_Me duele, mucho.._

Me decía que sólo estabas haciendo tus tonterías, que sólo querías llamar la atención

_Por favor Yuki ven me duele mucho_

Un fuerte golpe se escucha en el interior del departamento

Soy un estupido! Debí ir a verte, debí ir! Si tan sólo lo hubiera hecho tú… tú estarías aun conmigo, y que fue lo que hice! Sólo te ignore y te grite que te callaras! Que me dejaras trabajar

_Por favor Yuki…-- la voz ya era casi inaudible…_

Más lagrimas salen por mis ojos, pero no son comparadas con las que debiste derramar, al saber que no iría en tu auxilio… soy un estupido! Estupido! Me odio a mi mismo… tú me odiaste en esos instantes? Esa pregunta me atormenta a cada segundo… que es lo habrás pensado? que habrás sentido? El saber que yo no iría, que te gritara que te callaras, que no creía en tus palabras… en tu dolor?

_Se escucha un quejido y el sonido de algo chocar contra el suelo y luego el sonido de varias cosas cayendo y quebrándose por el golpe_

Cuando escuche por fin y fui a ver que es lo que había pasado, lo único que pasaba por mi mente es "que tontería hizo ahora este crio del demonio" llegue a donde tu estabas y te vi tirado en el piso, inconsciente, boca abajo, no podía, no quería creer que algo malo te hubiera pasado

_Ya baka déjate de tonterías y levántate mira el desastre que has causado— dijo al observar todo el contenido del velador, que estaba ubicado cerca de su oficina, tirado en el suelo_

Querías llegar a mi no? Al percatarte que yo no te hacía caso, ibas a mi no! –grito desesperado y con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas

_Yuki se agacho con algo de temor y volteo el cuerpo de Shuichi para ver su rostro el cual demostraba alarmante el dolor por el había pasado –no! Ya déjate de jugar Shuichi y despierta!—meció el cuerpo de Shuichi con fuerza, pero no despertaba, acerco sus dedos al la yugular para tomar el pulso y no sintió nada –no! No! Shuichi estas bromeando no? Despierta!—Grito con desesperación ya sin poder contener las lagrimas, abrazo el cuerpo de Shuichi y lloro –no esto no es verdad! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Golpeo una y otra vez su escritorio –estupido! Estupido! Maldito! Debería morirme! Si tan sólo hubiera ido! Si tan sólo le hubiera hecho caso! Él estaría junto a mi!

_Lo sentimos pero llego sin vida… murió de un ataque cardiaco provocado por un virus… no sabemos de que clase, es desconocido para nosotros habíamos tenido precedentes pero aun no sabemos nada acerca de él…-- el doctor bajo su rostro –el daño causado nos dice que estuvo agonizando unos veinte minutos los cuales debieron ser un martirio para él…si hubiera llegado antes…_

Veinte minutos! Veinte minutos! Sufriste veinte minutos y yo no hice nada! Sólo te grite que te callaras… sólo eso… me odio ME ODIO!—tiro todo lo que estaba sobre el escritorio junto con el portarretrato, que contenía la ultima foto que él y Shuichi se habían tomado, al percatarse de ello la recogió del suelo cortándose el dedo con el vidrio roto, observo con nostalgia la foto –y pensar que sólo fue dos días antes, estabas tan feliz y yo…-- observo su expresión –igual que siempre aunque por dentro moría de la risa… je! moría de la risa… ahora muero por la culpa, muero de rabia! Muero… debo morir! Aunque ni con eso pagare el dolor que te cause, el sufrimiento que provoque en ti...—tomo con una mano un trozo de vidrio y lo paso por su muñeca izquierda –aaarg quiero sufrir igual que tú mas sé que no lo podré hacer, pero me acercare— flageló su cuerpo por todas partes hasta que empezó a perder la conciencia por la falta de sangre –espero estar junto a ti mas sé que es imposible, tú estas en el cielo y yo de seguro no iré a él… no lo merezco no soy digno.. – con sus ultimas fuerzas se enterró lo más que pudo el vidrio en su muñeca derecha –con el dolor eterno espero pagar todo el daño que te cause… te amo Shuichi… te amo… lastima que gracias a mi cobardía jamás pude decírtelo… ahora moriré con eso en mi conciencia…-- y ya sin fuerzas cerro los ojos para así dejar este mundo...

FIN

Bueno otro angust más… en verdad lo escribí en un estado total de depresión… creo que me descargue un poco con esto…cuando comencé a escribirlo estaba llorando, pero ya no… me he descargado :p…

Espero sus reviews!

chauuuuuuuuuu


End file.
